


Untitled Foot Massage

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m ticklish,” Dom protested, “don’t—”<br/>Viggo lifted his head and looked at him, eyebrows arched just a little. “I’m not going to tickle you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Foot Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarteaucitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarteaucitron/gifts).



> Written for Tarte, many years ago.

“I’m ticklish,” Dom protested, “don’t—”

Viggo lifted his head and looked at him, eyebrows arched just a little. “I’m not going to tickle you.” Dom looked down his bare legs—skinny, knobby knees, the hair still damp from their shower—at Viggo, curled naked at the foot of the bed, one hand wrapped around Dom’s ankle. Viggo’s thumb rubbed the hair there in prickly, itchy circles. “You should jerk off while I do this,” he said, and Dom stuttered for a second, then let his own head fall back, onto the pillow. He reached down and gripped his cock; began to pull as Viggo’s hands shifted and his thumb slid down, began pressing long, deep arcs into the arch of Dom’s foot. One hand remained on Dom’s ankle, keeping his foot still, holding him down.

“Fuck,” Dom said, eyes clenching shut as his whole body shuddered. He tried to concentrate on his hand, on his prick—heavy and thick and hard in the cup of his palm, the curve of his fingers—but his attention kept being pulled back to Viggo’s fingers and thumb, the almost-but-not-quite-ticklish feel of those big square fingers: rubbing pressing massaging. Dom’s hand moved faster; his other hand fluttered in the bedcovers; slid up to clutch his hair as he began panting. “Fuck—Viggo—”

Dom’s belly tightened, his thighs felt full and heavy. He shrieked as Viggo licked a warm wet stripe up the arch of his foot, and Viggo laughed, low and far away. “Don’t—” Dom begged, but his right hand was moving furiously, and his eyes were still shut, and his hips were juddering up into his fist. When Viggo’s lips closed around his toes, Dom groaned and nearly yanked his own hair out. Viggo’s tongue slid between Dom’s big toe and the second one and then wriggled down and sideways, thrusting and licking, moving flat and soft along the sensitive crevice between Dom’s toes and the ball of his foot. Dom was moaning, fucking his fist, everything getting tighter and hotter and tighter and hotter until Viggo closed his teeth on the pinky toe and Dom arched right off the bed, coming in thick spurts, shouting at the ceiling and thrashing as the orgasm picked him up and shook him hard. Viggo kept Dom’s foot pinned to the bed, kept his teeth and tongue busy just where they were, until Dom trembled to a halt and wrenched his whole leg away, rolling desperately free, gasping.

“That was fun,” Viggo said, and Dom weakly flipped him two fingers from where he lay curled on his side. His foot felt cool and weird where Viggo’s saliva had wet it, and his belly was sticky with his own come. Viggo crawled up the bed to lie behind him, and Dom felt the nudge of a hard cock against his arse. “Gonna fuck you, now you’re relaxed,” Viggo said, and Dom nodded sleepily, snuggling back, pressing his bottom into Viggo’s pelvis.


End file.
